


Post Gaza Press Conference

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: After  Josh flies to Germany to check on CJ has to face the Press Corp with a statement explainng this.





	Post Gaza Press Conference

Post Gaza Press Conference

 

CJ Cregg came into the press room hoping that the assembled reporters would believe her statement.

‘Ladies and Gentleman if you can take your seats I will start. First off I have an announcement. On the direction of President Bartlett the White House Deputy Chief of Staff, Joshua Lyman, has gone to Ramstiem to check on the condition of White House Assistant Donna Moss who was injured in the blast in Gaza. On his return he will brief the President on her condition. Katie’  
‘CJ are you asking us to believe that Josh had to be ordered to go to Gaza to check on Donna. If I was to put a photo of Donna on my editor’s desk next to a picture of Josh there is no way he would believe that Josh did not volunteer to go.’  
‘Katie I can assure you that is the case I cannot help it if your editor does not believe it. Steve’  
‘On Katie’s point is the White House still maintaining that there is nothing personal in the relationship between Josh and Donna?’  
‘Yes as I have said should there be any change in that position I will let you all know. Danny’  
‘The story I will be filing is that after White House Deputy Chief of Staff, Josh Lyman, lost his temper in the secretary's room next to the Oval Office he was given permission to fly to Germany to check on his assistant, Donna Moss, who was severely injured in the explosion in Gaza. Do you have any comment to make?’  
‘Danny I refer you to my earlier statement that is the White House position.’  
‘Follow up. Your statement may be the White House position but my story is more believable to anyone who knows Josh and Donna.’  
‘Danny I can only reiterate Josh has gone to Germany on the orders of the President. Marcia.  
‘Can you explain why someone so senior is being sent to check on an assistant?’  
‘Donna has been with the President for a long while and he is naturally concerned for her welfare. He has therefore sent a senior official to look into the matter and to report back to him. That is all.

Later that day CJ and Kate Harper had a brief chat about the press conference

‘May I come in?’  
‘Sure Kate you can come in. How can I help?’  
‘That was a brutal press conference they basically called you a liar. But you can see their point. It is hard to believe that Josh needed to be told to go to Germany.’  
‘I know that is why the statement was never going to work. There are only two people around here who do not think Josh and Donna are in love and that is Josh and Donna.’  
‘How long has Donna been working as Josh’s assistant?’  
‘Since the President’s first Presidential campaign. After Roslyn Donna practically ran his office for him and looked after him nursing him back to health.’  
‘That long I admire his willpower if I was him I would not have held out more than three months before making a move.’  
CJ raised a quizzical eyebrow  
‘Bi’ Kate responded to the unasked question.  
‘Well make sure you do not make a move on your assistant as I doubt you would survive the sandal.’  
‘Sure better get back to work.’


End file.
